gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Стэньчжурский кандидат/Галерея
Скриншоты Начало S2e14 waking up.jpg S2e14 milk slippers.jpg S2e14 soggy slippers.jpg S2e14 stan no glasess.jpg S2e14 note from mabel.jpg S2e14 exploding bulb.jpg S2e14 dead bulb.jpg S2e14 lightblub box.jpg S2e14 dipper's note.png S2e14 at the store.jpg S2e14 old man and teens.jpg S2e14 security.jpg S2e14 random security gaurds.jpg S2e14 you won't get me.jpg S2e14 smoke bomb.jpg S2e14 beat up stan.jpg S2e14 let there be light.jpg S2e14 Ford picture.jpg S2e14 soaft skin.jpg S2e14 ugly stan pose.jpg S2e14 a little TV.jpg S2e14 dead mayor.jpg S2e14 baby mayor.jpg S2e14 water tower.jpg S2e14 mayor in world war 2.jpg S2e14 Gideon going to jail.jpg S2e14 Bud holding sign againts his own son.jpg S2e14 i honor of the great mayor.jpg S2e14 finally some news.jpg S2e14 mayor idea.jpg S2e14 new mayor.jpg Собрание в ратуше S2e14 town hall.jpg S2e14 Blubs says hello.jpg S2e14 bat.jpg S2e14 mayor chosing hoop.jpg S2e14 Buds hat.jpg S2e14 Bud trys for mayor.png S2e14 that was a good day.jpg S2e14 a humble bud.jpg S2e14 me for mayor of GF.jpg S2e14 50 percent off a used car.jpg S2e14 all bud teeth.jpg S2e14 buck teeth.jpg S2e14 a lot of cars to give out.jpg S2e14 even kids get cars.jpg S2e14 tad introduction.png S2e14 ironicaly Tad.jpg S2e14 as a piece of bread in his pocket.jpg S2e14 where is Ford when you need him.jpg S2e14 I guess Bud wins.jpg S2e14 hat vs hat.jpg S2e14 shock.jpg S2e14 stan point.png S2e14 head has more ears than face.png S2e14 oh yeah you fat face.jpg S2e14 oh snap.jpg S2e14 come on guys lets take on bud.jpg S2e14 tyler no hat.jpg S2e14 tyler hat.jpg S2e14 totally fine.jpg S2e14 bud is mad.jpg S2e14 you might not like the gravity falls you wake up in.jpg S2e14 bud punch.jpg S2e14 broken shack.jpg S2e14 town's folk.png S2e14 old lady hype.jpg S2e14 bad cops.jpg S2e14 well now what.jpg S2e14 twins mad at stan.jpg S2e14 monkey sweater.jpg S2e14 griffter.jpg File:S2e14 mabel sweater 2.jpg S2e14 voter fraud.jpg S2e14 vote stan.jpg Избирательная кампания Стэна S2e14 yes we stan shack.jpg S2e14 swins4pines.jpg S2e14 stan4mayor.jpeg S2e14 voting process 1.jpg S2e14 voting process 2.jpg S2e14 voting process 3.jpg S2e14 voting process 4.jpg S2e14 voting process 5.jpg S2e14 election process long page.jpg S2e14 wow is this for real.jpg S2e14 did not make this up.jpg S2e14 america sweater.jpg S2e14 campaign prep.jpg S2e14 Mabel and Stan.jpg S2e14 listening to radio.jpg S2e14 in cop car.jpg S2e14 bar buds.jpg S2e14 kids and family.jpg S2e14 was not a good idea.jpg S2e14 wow stan just wow.jpg S2e14 bud is winning.jpg S2e14 stan meme.jpg S2e14 meming fast.png S2e14 hesitant twins.jpg S2e14 stan speech.jpg S2e14 ugly baby.jpg Проверка галстука S2e14 Ford we need your help.jpg S2e14 book 2 amulet page.jpg S2e14 book 2 possible hiding places page 1.jpg S2e14 book 2 possible hiding places page 2.jpg S2e14 blood rain.png S2e14 Ford has an idea.jpg S2e14 oh here it is.jpg S2e14 mind control tie in ford's hand.jpg S2e14 inside the tie 1.jpg S2e14 mind control ties.jpg S2e14 use it wisely and all.jpg S2e14 soos and the tie.jpg S2e14 no pockets.jpg S2e14 using tie on soos.jpg S2e14 poor soos.jpg S2e14 life right before my eyes.jpg Речь S2e14 general stump speech.jpg S2e14 get it.jpg S2e14 Residents like Tyler's speech.png S2e14 stan takes it easy.jpg S2e14 you go girl.jpg S2e14 Gravity Falls writers cameo.jpg S2e14 stan getting used by the ties.jpg S2e14 durby eyed stan.jpg S2e14 you go stan.jpg S2e14 group hug.png S2e14 all ears.jpg S2e14 break it down.png S2e14 mabel using the tie.png S2e14 yes we stan.png S2e14 go america.jpg S2e14 hit with elderly.jpg S2e14 vingere key.jpg S2e14 GF gossiper.jpg S2e14 GF gossiper 2.jpg Борьба контроля разума с контролем разума S2e14 GF gossiper 3.jpg S2e14 bud double chin is mad.jpg S2e14 bud is furious.jpg S2e14 very sorry.jpg S2e14 bud needs a break.jpg S2e14 anxious bud.jpg S2e14 gotta se campain manager.jpg S2e14 uh son.jpg S2e14 who is it bud.jpg S2e14 Gideon in the big house.jpg S2e14 can't do my hair.jpg S2e14 ghost eyes is back.jpg S2e14 finger painting at the same time.jpg S2e14 I don't know what to do.jpg S2e14 gideon has a plan.jpg S2e14_Gideon_spell_11.png S2e14_Gideon_spell_12.png S2e14 possession incantation.png S2e14 now boy we discuss this no more spells.jpg S2e14 open mind.jpg S2e14 spell reading.jpg S2e14 no son stop.jpg S2e14 mind trap bud.jpg S2e14 bud shadow.jpg Самоуверенный Стэн S2e14 patriotic stan.png S2e14 main street.jpg S2e14 Guy i'm gonna vote for.jpg S2e14 a ok stan.jpg S2e14 Stan!.jpg S2e14 ladies my age.jpg S2e14 Stan pancakes.png S2e14 it was the tie stan.jpg S2e14 inside the tie 2.jpg S2e14 stan is angry.jpg Дебаты S2e14 major rock.jpg S2e14 selling seeds.jpg S2e14 mayor eagle.jpg S2e14 sandra 2.jpg S2e14 not really bud.jpg S2e14 little old bud.jpg S2e14 mid control soos.jpg S2e14 manly dan.jpg S2e14 Stan speech.jpg S2e14 boing stan.jpg S2e14 malfuction.jpg S2e14 bud and tyler.jpg S2e14 dance around the issuss.jpg S2e14 crime is bad 1.jpg S2e14 crime is bad 2.jpg S2e14 old man mugucket.jpg S2e14 bud the champ.jpg S2e14 seeds.jpg S2e14 mind control bud.jpg S2e14 book page.jpg S2e14 poor old bud.jpg S2e14 bring kids up.jpg S2e14 mayor rock elevator.jpg S2e14 inside the monument.jpg S2e14 rule the town.jpg S2e14 wedding dress.jpg S2e14 i win.jpg Стэн спешит на помощь S2e14 some mayor.jpg S2e14 stan goes to action.jpg S2e14 stan vs egales.jpg S2e14 stan jumps.jpg S2e14 holding two kids and a chair.jpg S2e14 about to jump.jpg S2e14 gideon loses.jpg S2e14 time to get ride of you.jpg S2e14 team is safe.jpg S2e14 run for it.jpg S2e14 bud hit in the head.jpg S2e14 rips page.jpg S2e14 gideon fails again.jpg S2e14 majestic bird of america.jpg S2e14 People watching the eagle.png S2e14 kiss of honor.jpg S2e14 mayor rock on fire.jpg S2e14 vote pines.jpg S2e14 well we know who the winner is now.jpg Результаты выборов S2e14 what a twist stan lost.jpg S2e14 killed a llama.jpg S2e14 you got it mayor.jpg S2e14 stan crimes 1.jpg S2e14 stan crimes 2.jpg S2e14 yeah vandalizm.jpg Титры S2e14 ghost eyes wants to throw a riot.jpg S2e14 cat poster.jpg S2e14 bill wheel.jpg S2e14 I'm ready to make a deal.jpg S2e14 end page.png Разное S2e14 twin outfits concept.png Промо Видео Gravity Falls - SDCC 2015 - Look Ahead Gravity Falls - The Stanchurian Candidate - Teaser The Stanchurian Candidate Gravity Falls Disney XD Промо-арты S2e14 dana terrace episode art.png S2e14_season_ii_gravity_falls_15_artwork.jpg Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов 2 сезона Категория:Статьи